Charlie, the SCARY vampire!
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: Have you Ever wondered what Charlie would have done if he was more observant to Bella when she first became A vampire? Here's how I see it!


Charlie

Charlie

(Charlie has just walked into the door after having Jacob phase in front of him No Renesmee)

This is just a thought I had during the shower one night. I thought I would re-write it differently

BPOV

We were all silent as Charlie came in. Carlisle opened the door and welcomed Charlie into the house. The burn in the back of my throat was truly severe. I held my breath.

"Hello Charlie. How are you?" greeted Carlisle.

"I'm… Fine, Carlisle. Where's Bella?"

"I'm right here Dad,"

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yes Dad," My oxygen wasn't going to last much longer with all of these questions.

"But… you look so… pale! Are you alright?" then Charlie walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead. Of course, it was ice cold.

"Oh no, Bella! You're so cold! Too cold! We need to see a doctor!"

"No Char… Dad, I'm fine!"

"No your not," then he put his hand on my heart, my un-beating, dead heart.

"Call an ambulance now!" Charlie ordered.

"No Dad! I can explain!"

"CALL THE AMBULANCE RIGHT AWAY OR SO HELP ME…!" He didn't bother to finish his threat.

"Charlie, she's just fine," explained Carlisle.

"Have you felt how cold she is?"

"Yes, sit down and we shall explain!"

Charlie started hyperventilating, and if the air around me was safe, I would be too. Finally, he sat down on the white couch.

"What… is… going on? This better have nothing to do with the… Jacob!" he ordered.

"No, it doesn't, just be silent and I will explain." Said Carlisle.

I sat next to Edward, leaning into him. Hopefully Charlie would take this well. Jasper was sitting right next to me to protect me. I could feel his calming presence; I only hoped that it was working on Charlie.

"Tell me!" Charlie ordered.

"OK," said Carlisle, "It all started when Bella moved to Forks."

"Yes," said Charlie, getting impatient now.

"Well, you see, when Bella fell in love with Edward, she realised that…" He paused.

"That what?" Charlie almost screamed.

"That Edward was a…"

"WHAT? WHAT IS HE?"

"A vampire," Carlisle said slowly

Charlie was silent. He knew which direction this was going in. His look said it all. We sat there silently for 37 seven seconds.

"Bella?" he asked slowly

"Yes?" I said

"Are you a…?"

"Yes Dad,"

Charlie paused. It seemed like he had had too much for one day. Then he fell to the ground.

"Dad? DAD? Oh my! Carlisle what's wrong?"

"He's just fainted," he replied

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"Change him."

The horrified expression on my face said it all, and Jasper must have felt it. He stepped in front of me, while the rest of my family stepped back, all except for Edward.

"Easy, Jasper. How would you react if your father was to be turned into a Vampire?" It was a rhetorical question.

It all happened very quickly then.

The first thing was Charlie's screams of extreme pain. It was awful to watch. I felt the contacts disintegrate in my eyes. It was horrible to watch.

"ARRRR! GET THE FIRE OFF!!" Charlie screamed.

No one said anything after that. All we could here was Charlie's desperate heart, and the sound of his screaming.

The days past really quickly then.

When Charlie had awoken from his transformation, he stared at us, wondering what was going on. Edward had told me that Charlie thought that it all was a big dream.

"Charlie," Carlisle said, "Do you know what's going on?"

Charlie still sat there silent; his mind wasn't on anything else but the burned that must have raged on in the back of his throat.

"You… bit … me… you … nasty evil… VAMPIRE!" He yelled. Charlie went with his new instincts then, and jumped forward towards Carlisle's throat.

It all happened very quickly then.

Jasper was all over Charlie, I could feel his calming presence. Hopefully, Charlie in his rage would feel it too.

I knew that I was pretty much the only one strong enough to contain him.

"Dad," I yelled, "Stop! You don't have to act like this!" At that point, I jumped towards him so he could be stopped.

Luckily, Charlie's anger slowed down, and he was ready to talk.

"Bella," he started, "Why… how…,"

"Dad, when I met Edward, I found out about his secret. Then after a while, I fell sick, and…"

"You became this!" he gestured to my body.

"And you became that," I pointed to him.

"Oh, my! My throat is on fire!!" he yelled.

"We better go soon, before any humans get in the way," said Edward

"Where, Edward! Where are we going?" said Charlie

"We're going to the forest. To eat."

But before we could say any more, Charlie had already left the house.

We all headed out after him, in aim to stop him from killing any humans, which was what he was bound to do.

"Stop Dad!" I yelled, knowing that he could hear me. But I was ignored.

We kept on running, until we saw the car filled freeway. We all knew that there was nothing that we could do after this. If we tried pulling him away, we would most likely loose our lives. But we all knew we couldn't just leave him there. But then, it was too late.

Charlie had already stopped the traffic and had started his feast. The pain was getting too much for me, and my instincts were taking over me. So I joined him. It felt so good, much, much better than animals. Blah! Nothing could compare to this.

But as soon as Charlie saw me, he acted defensively. He lunged at me and started to fight. I knew that I had to get away. Jasper helped, along with the rest of my family. They finally stopped him and got out of the way.


End file.
